Ferrari Testarossa
The Ferrari Testarossa is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! * Choro-Q Advance * Choro-Q Advance 2 Real life info The Ferrari Testarossa was introduced in 1984 to replace the 512 BB. It features a mid-mounted 4.9-liter flat-12, producing 390 hp and 361 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 5-speed manual transmission. US-spec cars had slightly less power (380 hp) due to emission regulations. The Testarossa has two rear radiators, with vents behind the doors used to flow air to the radiators. In some countries, large side openings were illegal, and to get around this issue, unique side vent creases ("strakes") were added to the sides. Initial models used an unusual wheel size (16.33") with Michelin TRX tires made specifically for these wheels, which made replacing the tires difficult. The suspension consisted of independent wishbones of various sizes, coil springs, twin telescoping shock absorbers, and anti-roll bar. Testarossas were equipped with a highly-mounted driver's side mirror. In 1986, the wheels were made slightly smaller to a more conventional 16" size, and Goodyear Gatorback tires replaced the Michelin TRXs. In 1987, US-spec cars had the side mirror lowered; shortly afterward all Testarossas were equipped with dual side mirrors. In mid-1988, modifications were made to the wheels and suspension; the wheels maintained the same size and design but changed to a 5-bolt pattern instead of a single bolt per wheel. The Testarossa would undergo a facelift in 1992 and become the 512TR, equipped with redesigned bumpers and tail lights. The Testarossa was popular in the 1980s; it was featured as Detective Sonny Crockett's car in Miami Vice ''beginning in 1986, and a convertible version was featured in the ''OutRun ''game series. Choro-Q 3 The Testarossa is body number 083 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The Testarossa in Choro-Q 3 has the Ferrari emblem on the hood. Choro-Q HG The Testarossa is body number 080 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Sports Car * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Winning the ''Ski Cup HGBodyDC 080.png HGBodyRC 080.png Choro-Q HG 2 The Testarossa is body number Q099 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Sandpolis Body Shop. Notes * The headlights on the Testarossa are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q HG 2. * The (orange) front turn signals are the entire width of the light, rather than just the corner section of the light. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Testarossa is body number Q099 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Notes * The headlights on the Testarossa are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q HG 3. Choro-Q HG 4 The Testarossa is body Choro-Q096 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "A legendary bucker." Description (NTSC) "Every kid wants one." CQHGIV096.jpg CQHGIVR096.jpg Notes * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is similar to the Choro-Q HG version, except the removal of the decal on the center of front lip. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Testarossa is body Q56. Notes * The headlights on the Testarossa are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q!. Choro-Q Advance The Testarossa is body number 4 in Choro-Q Advance. Notes * The Choro-Q Advance version of the Testarossa has side mirrors and a Ferrari emblem on the hood. * The (orange) front turn signals extend the entire width of the light. Choro-Q Advance 2 The Testarossa is body number 22 in Choro-Q Advance 2. Description "Cheerful guy from Italy. With the Latin rhythm, let's win!" Notes * The headlights on Choro-Q Advance 2 version of the Testarossa appear to be narrower than the versions of the car in other Choro-Q titles. * Much like the Choro-Q Advance version, this version also has side mirrors. Appearances * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! * Choro-Q Advance * Choro-Q Advance 2 Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles